1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a diving mask. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking means for releasably fastening the fixing band of a diving mask, to which one end of the fixing band, is connected by insertion at its ends into the diving mask frame in one action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional diving masks, a chrome-steel fastening member is inserted into a holder provided at the side surface of a mask frame and placed in its locking condition thereby, and a portion of a fixing band is connected to the fastening member. Thus, the end portion of the fixing band may become entangled with seaweeds or knock against bars or pickets during diving, which can result in serious trouble. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost of such a fastening member per se is relatively high.